


Involved

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Ron, Ron's going on a date with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

Harry walked into the flat he and Ron shared in Muggle London and saw Ron standing in front of the full length mirror in the sitting room, looking at his outfit.  
  
“Why are you smiling?"  
  
Ron was startled as Harry hadn’t made a sound and crept up behind him. “Blimey,” he said, first. Then began smiling again. “You know that bloke I told you that I saw at Flourish and Blotts?” he asked and Harry nodded. “He’s asked me to dinner tonight. Finally! I’ve only been going there every day since I met him.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry said, disappointed. “I didn’t realise he was bent.”  
  
“Yeah, I was starting to think he wasn’t either…apparently he was asking around about me. So he says. Wondering if you and I—”  
  
“You and I?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He couldn’t help it that his heart leapt up at the thought. Harry fancied Ron, always had, even when he was with Ginny. And now they lived together, so it was difficult for him to approach the topic.  
  
“Yeah, can you believe that?” Ron asked, almost scoffing at the thought.  
  
“It’s not a complete preposterous idea,” Harry answered, offended. “We _do_ live together.”  
  
“I know but, we also work together. I mean it would be awkward, don’t you think if we started shagging as well?” Ron shrugged and turned to look at his reflection again. “Anyway, that’s what I told him.”  
  
“You told him that the idea of shagging me was _awkward_?” Harry was outraged. He wasn’t sure why, this was his best mate. The idea of shagging Hermione was bizarre to Harry—so why wouldn’t the idea of being with him be strange to Ron?  
  
“Why are you so cross all of a sudden?” Ron asked, and walked away from the mirror to put on his Travelling Cloak.  
  
“I’m not cross!” Harry argued. “I just don’t think it’s that _strange_ of an idea…I mean we’ve been together since we were eleven years old. One would think that two gay blokes would eventually be involved, is all.”  
  
“Harry, do you _want_ to be involved?” Ron stopped tying the string on his Cloak.  
  
Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.”


	2. Not A Fairy Tale

“Harry…” Ron paused for a long moment trying to think over what to say. “I never thought you felt this way about me. If I had known…”  
  
“Then what?” Harry asked. They’d been standing awkwardly in the living room for a while after Harry had confessed to Ron that he wished to be involved. He was beginning to regret that decision. He knew that Ron didn’t feel that way about him, but how he could he not confess to Ron? He’d wanted Ron for so long and finally when he and Hermione and broken it off, Harry had been so happy. It meant a real opportunity for the two of them.  
  
“You saw what happened between me and Hermione. We barely even talk and we’re nothing but cordial with each other—”  
  
“You and I are not like you and Hermione,” Harry tried to argue. “You didn’t work out because you’re gay!”  
  
“I know that, but the point is that we all were best friends and now she barely talks to us. I just don’t want the same to happen to us—”  
  
“It won’t!” Harry said. He wasn’t sure of that but he was sure of how he felt about Ron.  
  
“You can’t guarantee that!” Ron snapped.  
  
“Ron, we can continue arguing about something that is set in the hypothetical, but that’s not real. We don’t live in a fantasy land where our stories start with _Once upon a time_ …and end with _happily ever after_. I know how I feel, and I know what I want. I can’t watch you date bloke after bloke and have it not work out when I am _right here_. Looking at you—wanting you—”  
  
“I don’t know what to say,” Ron replied and turned towards the Floo. Harry knew it was time for him to leave. The man he had a date with was going to come by the Floo Network and they were going to a restaurant that was near their flat. It was the same place Ron took all of his dates.  
  
Harry hung is head low and turned to walk away.  
  
“Just think about what I said; and don’t bring him back here tonight.”


	3. Confessions in the morning

Harry stumbled into the kitchen in the morning. He'd locked himself up in his bedroom with a bottle of Firewhisky and a Silencing Charm. Though he'd told Ron not to bring his date home the night before, he didn't want to take any chances. He had little to no desire of listening to Ron’s or the other bloke's voice.  
  
Ron had told Harry that he didn't want to risk losing their friendship. Harry only noticed later that Ron didn't say he wasn't attracted to Harry, or that he didn't want Harry. He'd just said he didn't want to lose the friendship, like Ron had with Hermione.  
  
But Harry wasn't like Hermione. He knew that they wouldn't lose their special bond if they had taken their friendship to another level.  
  
Trying to forget the anguish of sleeping alone, wondering whether or not Ron had company, Harry poured himself juice.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
Startled by Ron’s voice, Harry hadn't realised that Ron was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. Usually, Ron wasn't a morning person and Harry was always the one who'd get up early.  
  
"Yeah, too much Firewhisky," Harry answered like nothing had happened between them the night before. Like, he hadn't all but begged Ron to take him, only to be rejected.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I don't think I want to know—"  
  
"You should. It's all your fault."  
  
"Why is it my fault?" Harry glared at Ron with an accusing look.  
  
"Because—the entire night—I was sitting across from him all I thought about was you."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. He wasn't sure how to process that information. Was this a compliment or just a rant? "Coffee?" he asked; that was all he could do.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry and a moment later stood up. He slowly walked toward him, and smiled. "No coffee, thanks. I need something hotter," Ron said, leaning in to kiss Harry for the first time.  
  
"Ron, I don't understand."  
  
"I need you, Harry. I want you." He pushed Harry against the kitchen counter, his hands travelling up Harry's shirt. Harry slightly gasped at feeling Ron's cold hands on his warm skin. For the first time, Harry was afraid—afraid to surrender.


	4. Today. Tomorrow. And Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hogwarts365 prompt: "Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." and for bleedingangel84 who asked for an addition to the "Involved" series as a prize for playing in my art/drabble game.

"Yesterday, I learned you wanted me and without even knowing it, I'd hurt you," Ron said, moving closer to Harry which only caused Harry to take a step back. "Today, I know I want you back. _I've_ _always_ wanted you. I just didn't think it was possible or maybe I just didn't want to shatter what we already have."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I can only hope you'll still be with me. Even if it doesn't work."  
  
"You think we won't even work for a day?" Harry said, feeling confused.  
  
"I don't mean literally tomorrow, Harry!" Ron said, annoyed which only caused Harry to burst out laughing.  
  
"You shouldn't try analogies," Harry said.  
  
Ron shook his head and pulled Harry closer. "And you should shut up and kiss me."  
  
"So what does it mean?" Harry asked, finally, after Ron pulled away from him. He tasted mint with hints of orange juice. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, taking it all in. He needed to savour this moment. Who knew if Ron would change his mind. What if he decided it wasn't worth it.  
  
Ron shrugged and turned away from him. He took his seat back at the table and picked up the paper. "You decide."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How you want to take this. Do you want to date? Do we start sleeping in the same bed from now on... I don't know how slow or fast you want to take it. I just wanted to tell you that I'm in. I'm not going on anymore dates. Not unless you say we're through."  
  
"Okay," Harry said thoughtfully as he sat across from Ron. "We need a plan."  
  
Ron threw his head back and laughed. "Our plans never work."  
  
"Fine, then what do _you_ suggest?"  
  
Ron got up off his chair and wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist, pulling him up. "Let's watch some telly," he said. He guided them to the sitting room as Harry turned the television on and sat next to Ron. Close.  
  
Ron snuggled himself even closer. A moment later, Ron was resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Five minutes later, they were flat on the sofa, Ron on top of him.


End file.
